Dzika przyroda
Dzika przyroda — w serialu My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia jest bardzo rozbudowana i łączy faunę różnych klimatów. Możemy podziwiać także różnoraką florę, także fantastyczną, jak np. Czarci żart w odcinku "Końska plotka". Wśród najczęściej spotykanych zwierząt przeważają króliki oraz drobne ptaki śpiewające. Poza tym często możemy zobaczyć wiewiórki, kaczki jako przykład ptactwa wodnego, wydry, borsuki, inne mniejsze zwierzęta, w tym duże ptaki i nocne. Do jabłek na farmie Apple często dobierają się wygłodniałe gąsienice (odcinek "Bobasy Cake"), będące prawdopodobnie larwami motyli. W okolicach Ponyville w dużej populacji występują płazy bezogonowe (żaby), co możemy stwierdzić w odcinku "Różowa intuicja". W przyrodzie Equestrii zauważalny jest brak leśnych zwierząt kopytnych. Natomiast na prerii licznie występują bizony (patrz niżej), z których przynajmniej niektóre porozumiewają się kucykowym głosem, tak jak Wódz Grzmiące Kopyto i Wielkie Serce. Podobnie sprawa przedstawia się w przypadku krów, których status jako zwierzęta gospodarskie lub też w pełni samodzielnych bohaterów, nie jest konkretnie określony. Przynajmniej niektóre krowy również mówią w języku kucyków ("Sezon na jabłka"), a w odcinku "Przyjaciel w Potrzebie" krowa jest nawet klientką w Cukrowym Kąciku. Żaby Żaby są strategicznymi bohaterami odcinka "Różowa intuicja", bowiem wpływają na przebieg akcji. Fluttershy musi je przenieść w inne miejsce, jednak na bagnach na które się udaje, grasuje Hydra i przyjaciółki muszą ratować żółtego pegaza. Ostatecznie Fluttershy będzie musiała poszukać innego miejsca dla żab. Twilight with a frog S1E15.png|Twilight Sparkle w "starciu" z żabą Fluttershy z żabkami.png|Fluttershy przenosząca żaby - w wózku, koszyku, torebce i... na głowie Fluttershy carrying frogs S1E15.jpg|Zbliżenie na pegaza niosącego koszyk z płazami Ptaki Ptaki występują w wielu odcinkach serialu, często w otoczeniu Fluttershy (ok. kilkanaście ptaszków należy też do jej chóru, a o wpływie ptaków na bohaterkę świadczy jej projekt sukni z gniazdem na głowie w odcinku "Sukces spod igły"), ale też w wielu innych sytuacjach. Większy motyw ptaków pojawia się w odcinku "Pożegnanie Zimy", kiedy wiele z nich wraca z "ciepłych stron". Kucyki pomagają im w tym, co jednak sprawia im problemy, gdyż Ditzy Doo zamiast na południe pofrunęła po nie na północ. W odcinku "Lekcja zerowa" widzimy bezpośrednio gniazdowanie ptaków, kiedy borykająca się z problemami nerwowymi Twilight Sparkle unosi przypadkiem ich gniazdo z krzaka. Ptasie gniazdo jest również obiektem obserwacji Scootaloo w odcinku "Sekrety Ponyville". Upadek w kałużę młodego pegaza właśnie podczas ornitologicznej obserwacji zostaje zarejestrowany na zdjęciu przez Featherweighta. Rozmaite gatunki ptaków występują w obejściu Fluttershy w odcinkach Biletomistrzyni i Konkurs pupili m.in. sójki, sępy, sokół, orzeł, flaming, sowa, tukan, koliber. Inna duża grupa ptactwa mieszka w ogrodzie Canterlotu (odcinki "Niezapomniany wieczór" i "Gwiazda salonów"). Kaczki, zazwyczaj z młodymi, nieraz potrzebują pomocy Fluttershy w przejściu przez ruchliwy teren, taki jak miasteczko (np. w odcinku "Sposób na gryfa"). Trzy ptaszki.png|Przykład ptactwa okolic Ponyville Fluttershy-with-birds1.jpg|Fluttershy z charakterystycznymi dla serialu gatunkami ptaków. Birdy Twilght.png|Twilight Sparkle z gniazdem i jego lokatorem Falcon_looks_cool_S2E7.png|Sokół S2E07_Eagle_cries.png|Orzeł Fluttershy_has_a_pink_flamingo_on_her_back_S1E03.png|Flaming na grzbiecie Fluttershy Crows_come_for_the_third_sign_S2E12.png|Stado Wron S2E07_Hummingbird_high-fiving_Rainbow_Dash.png|Koliber Ducks_flying_S1E23.png|Kaczki Sęp.png|Sęp S2E07_Toucan_flicks_out_tongue.png|Tukan Owady Owady w Przyjaźń to magia są reprezentowane głównie przez motyle, a odcinkowi "Rój stulecia" poświęcony jest temat Parasprite'ów. Osa pojawia się w odcinku "Konkurs pupili" i jest to jedno z pierwszych zwierząt robiących dobre wrażenie na Rainbow Dash. Motyle występują także jako bohaterowie indywidualni (motyl w Konkursie pupili) oraz w mniejszych grupach (pomoc w treningu Fluttershy w odcinku "Huraganowa Fluttershy"). Pszczoły pojawiają się w odcinku "Pożegnanie Zimy", kiedy w ich gniazdo wpada Twilight. Nad bagnami w odcinku "Różowa intuicja" przelatuje ważka. Bed of butterflies s01e23.png|Chmura motyli, ratująca młodą Fluttershy przed upadkiem (odcinek "Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi") 640px-Butterfly S2E25.png S03E03 Pinkie Pie with butterfly on her nose.png|Motyl na nosie Pinkie Pie Nietoperze Nietoperz występuje w odcinku "Konkurs pupili", gdzie jest jednym z zawodników, który dotarł do finałowego wyścigu w konkursie Rainbow Dash. Całkiem nieźle radzi sobie z pokonywaniem niebezpieczeństw w wąwozie, lecz nie jest pierwszy na mecie. Podobnie jak inni startujący (oprócz żółwia) nie słyszy lub nie zwraca uwagi na wołanie o pomoc Rainbow Dash. Nietoperz ten posługuje się echolokacją, której używa w ostrych zaroślach w wąwozie, lecz poza tym jest wyraźnie zwierzęciem dziennym i dobrze widzącym, co jest w rzeczywistości niemożliwe (egzotyczne nietoperze mające dobrze rozwinięty wzrok, np. rudawki, nie mają zmysłu echolokacji). Spłoszone stado nietoperzy obecne jest w odcinku 'Pożegnanie Zimy'. O obecności latających ssaków w świadomości kucyków świadczy też panika Pinkie Pie przy zetknięciu z biletami na Galę Grand Galopu, kiedy to uznaje je chwilowo za atakujące nietoperze. Stado nietoperzy owocowych, w kolorach tęczy, pojawia się w odcinku "Zjazd rodziny Apple". Nietoperze zamieszkują drzewa owocowe jednej z zachodnich farm Sweet Apple. Nietoperze owocowe mają liście zamiast uszu, a czerwone nietoperze owocowe w szczególności przypominają truskawki. The bat S2E07.png|Fluttershy pokazuje nietoperza Rainbow Dash Hhjh.png|Twilight ze stadem nietoperzy Rainbow of fruit bats 2 S03E08.png|Chmara owocowych nietoperzy Owocowe Wampiry Owocowe Wampiry pojawiają się w odcinku Bats! gdy atakują Farmę Sweet Apple. Wyglądem przypominają Owocowe Nietoperze mają jednak szary kolor futra czerwone oczy oraz kły które wbijają w owoce. Przesiadują na drzewach w sadzie w dużych grupach. Owocowe Wampiry przynoszą razem z sobą wiele złego ale również i troszeczką dobrego, w piosence Bats Fluttershy mówi, że wypluwają wiele pestek ktore następnie kiełkują w silniejsze i bardziej rodne jabłonie. Efektem ubocznym ich działalności jest niszczenie jabłoni oraz pochłanianie olbrzymiej ilości owoców do póki większości nie zjedzą. W retrospekcji Applejack opowiada jak Owocowe Wampiry zjadły większość jabłek przez co Rodzina Apple była zmuszona porcjować jabłka tak aby Ponyville mogło przetrwać. Żyją w dużych stadach w zachodniej części sadu. S4E07 Rainbow Dash i owocowy nietoperz.png|Rainbow Dash i Owocowy Wampir. Tatzlwurm Pojawia się tylko w odcinku Three’s a Crowd, kiedty Twilight i Cadance wyciągnęły olbrzymi kwiat. S04E11 wystraszone Cadance i Twilight.png|Rozwsieczony Tatzlwurm Króliki Najliczniejszą grupę kręgowców w faunie serialu stanowią króliki. Są obecne w wielu sytuacjach, nieraz wpływają na przebieg akcji. W odcinku Ostatnia Gonitwa króliczek zabiega drogę powozowi kucyków, co utrudnia im pogoń za uciekającą innym pojazdem Applejack. Króliczek zachowuje się bardzo naturalnie, nie zdając sobie sprawy w jakiej sytuacji znalazły się bohaterki. Zaciekawiony, węszy chwilę przy powozie ruszając noskiem, po czym dopiero odbiega. Wymieniony królik prezentuje też pozę charakterystyczną dla zajęczaków i gryzoni, stojąc na tylnych łapkach unosi i podkula przednie, jaka to dbałość o szczegóły charakteryzuje całość przedstawienia królików i gryzoni w Przyjaźń to magia. Niektóre króliki natomiast mają proporcjonalne kształty, zaś niektóre (jak Angel) mają nieco nienaturalnie dużą głowę. Króliki w odcinkach często widziane są w mniejszych lub większych stadach, z których najbardziej widowiskowe, a zarazem niebezpieczne, formuje się w odcinku 'Sezon na jabłka', w wyniku zbyt agresywnego działania Applejack, "pomagającej" Fluttershy w liczeniu tychże królików. Spłoszone i rozpędzone stado zajęczaków mknie wprost na Ponyville, i niespodziewające się niczego kucyki, z których kilka mdleje z przerażenia na głównej ulicy miasteczka. Następnie króliki pustoszą warzywne ogródki i zieleń w Ponyville. Motyw królików pojawia się w strojach używanych przez Babcię Smith i Apple Bloom w odcinku 'Dzień uznania dla rodziny'. Króliki są jednymi z ofiar Discorda i jego chaosu, kiedy to wydłużają im się bardzo kończyny, w odcinkach 'Powrót do Harmonii, Część 1' i 'Powrót do Harmonii, Część 2'. Bunnies my little pony.png|króliki w okolicach Ponyville Bunnies coming out of the burrow S01E11.png|Króliki wybiegają ze swojej jamki w odcinku "Pożegnanie Zimy" Bunny.png|Królik na środku drogi w odcinku "Ostatnia Gonitwa" Króliki w Ponyville.png|szturmujące Ponyville króliki obiegają nieprzytownego kucyka w odcinku "Sezon na jabłka" Fs and bunny.png|Króilik z Fluttershy Wiewiórki Drugą liczną grupą małych ssaków są wiewiórki. Zazwyczaj widzimy je w otoczeniu Fluttershy, która jest z nimi zaprzyjaźniona do tego stopnia, że uczy nawet grupę wiewiórek kroków do walca (odcinek 'Tajemnica Nadmiaru'). Wiewiórki występują również w ogrodach Canterlotu, gdzie jednak są znacznie bardziej bojaźliwe (odcinek 'Niezapomniany wieczór'). Specyficznym rodzajem wiewiórki jest Pani Dziuplińska - latająca wiewiórka przypominająca polatuchę, występująca w odcinku Konkurs pupili. Mimo swej niezwykłości, nie wzbudza ona zainteresowania szukającej zwierzaka Rainbow Dash. Squirrels going back into the tree S1E23.png|Wiewiórki udziekają do dziupli w odcinku "Ponaddźwiękowe Bum" S02E07 Squirrel.png Squirrel wakes up S1E11.png|Kucyk rozbudza wiewiórkę dzwoneczkiem w odcinku "Pożegnanie Zimy" Flying squirrel S2E07.png|Pani Dziuplińska w pokazowym locie ("Konkurs pupili") Gala z wiewiórką.jpg|Fluttershy w końcu dorwała wiewiórkę na gali w Canterlocie ("Niezapomniany wieczór") Inne nieduże ssaki W Przyjaźń to magia reprezentowane są przez takie rodzaje zwierząt jak borsuk i wydra, również blisko związane z Fluttershy. Zwierzęta gospodarskie W kilku odcinkach są pokazane świnie. Choć kucyki nie jadają mięsa, to trzymane są one dla towarzystwa jako "zwierzęta domowe"Twitter the Hub Network - pytanie o świnieTwitter The Hub Network - odpowiedź na pytanie o świnie. Ponadto często ukazywane są kury, głównie w obejściu i kurniku Fluttershy, np. w odcinku "Mistrzyni spojrzenia". W odcinku Apple Family Reunion pojawił się bawół, który ciągnie wóz. Są również krowy (jedna z nich ma na imię Daisy Jo) oraz owce. 640px-Silver Spoon and pig S3E04.png S03E0900111.png Winona_riding_a_cow_S1E04.png|stado krów Cow_shakes_her_head_S3E04.png S01E04 062.png S01E04_063.png S01E04_066.png 21e.png|Daisy Jo odwiedza cukrowy kącik Ssaki mięsożerne Z dużych ssaków można wymienić m.in. drapieżniki jak niedźwiedź z odcinków 'Lekcja zerowa', w którym Fluttershy robiła masaż i w "Wszędzie Pinkie Pie", w którym uczestniczył w jej pikniku. Prócz nich są również koty jak lwy z odcinka "Znaczkowa Ospa" poskramiane przez Apple Bloom, oraz tygrys, czarna pantera, gepard i ryś, które służą Ahuizotlowi w przygodach Dzielnej Do. Fluttershy Massaging Bear S2E3.png|Fluttershy robi masaż niedźwiedziowi S03E03_Tea_party.png|Fluttershy z niedźwiedziem i innymi zwierzetami na pikniku. Daring Do is captured S2E16.png|Dzikie koty otoczyły Dzielną Do Daring Do face to face with death S2E16.png|Twarzą w twarz z tygrysem Daring Do Predators 2 S2E16.png|Czarna Pantera Daring Do Predators 4 S2E16.png|Gepard Daring Do Predators 3 S2E16.png|Ryś S2E06_Apple_Bloom_wielding_whip_and_chair.png|Apple Bloom poskramia lwy. S04E04 Ahuizotl i jego kotki.png|Dzikie koty u boku Ahuizotla Gady Najbardziej charakterystyczne gady w serialu to węże, występujące głównie w odcinku 'Pożegnanie Zimy'. Są też aligatory pływające w rzekach, co można zobaczyć w odcinku "Bezsenność w Ponyville". Podobnie pojawiają się jako zagrożenie w przygodach Dzielnej Do w odcinku 'Czytaj i Płacz'. Występuje także Kamienny Aligator w odcinku Princess Twilight Sparkle. Fluttershy Spike and Snakes.png|Fluttershy z ptaszkiem za uchem i Spike przyglądają się rozbudzonym wężom w odcinku Pożegnanie Zimy. Daring Do surrounded by snakes S2E16.png|Dzielna Do nie pęka S3 E6 Sleepless In Ponyville Alligator.png|Niewyspana Scootaloo przekracza rzekę po aligatorze S04E02 Wielki krokodyl.png|Rozwścieczony kamienny aligator Pająki W tej samej scenie pojawiają się też przedstawiciele pajęczaków - liczne pająki atakujące Dzielną Do. Motyw pająka występuje też w odcinku 'Przyjaciel w Potrzebie', kiedy Pinkie Pie poczytuje tupecik Cranky'iego za wielkiego włochatego pająka. Mięczaki Wśród przedstawicieli mięczaków obecny jest ślimak, który pełza po zamienionej przez Kokotrisa w kamień księżniczce Twilight Sparkle odcinku 'Mistrzyni spojrzenia', a także głowonóg, prawdopodobnie ośmiornica, ścigająca Znaczkową Ligę w odcinku 'Konkurs talentów'. Jest ona jednocześnie elementem nielicznie przedstawionej w serialu fauny wodnej. Odniesieniem do mięczaków, a konkretnie ślimaków, jest także znaczek Snailsa, przedstawiający ślimaka. PonySquid.png|Ośmiornica Inne bezkręgowce Oprócz owadów i wyżej wymienionych bezkręgowców, w odcinku 'Sezon na jabłka' występują pierścienice, a mianowicie dżdżownice, zaordynowane jako składnik babeczek przez niedysponowaną Applejack. Ryby Ryby pojawiają się w odcinkach bardzo nielicznie. Wyrazista scena z rybą dzieje się w "Tajemniczej Wybawicielce", kiedy Rainbow Dash zostaje porwana przez rwącą masę wody po przerwaniu tamy. Rybka.png|[[Rainbow Dash z rybą w buzi ]] Flora Największe zbiorowisko dzikiej roślinności w okolicach Ponyville to Las Everfree. Tamtejszy drzewostan rośnie gęsto, podobnie jak flora poszycia, a las wygląda na zupełnie naturalny i niezagospodarowany. Jednak jego środkiem biegnie dość szeroka aleja, którą nieraz podążają bohaterowie. Las jest zasadniczo liściasty, a drzewa często są masywne, o wybujałych koronach, porośnięte pnączami. Pnie niektórych drzew w rejonie Ponyville są tak grube, że można w nich urządzić mieszkanie, tak jak w przypadku biblioteki zagospodarowanej przez Twilight i leśnego domu Zecory. Jabłonie Zap to przykład dzikiej flory leśnej introdukowanej do gospodarki spożywczej. W pobliżu domu zebry rośnie wiele roślin zielnych o znaczeniu użytkowym i medycznym, jednak niektóre mogą też być niebezpieczne. Na obszarze pozaleśnym jest wiele terenów pokrytych trawiastymi łąkami, a nie brakuje też kolorowych kwiatów i dmuchawców. W krótko widzianej faunie wodnej ('Konkurs talentów') obecne są wodorosty. Capture.png|fragment łąki w odcinku "Huraganowa Fluttershy" Pinkie walking out of the Everfree Forest with her clones S3E03.png|łąka i Las Everfree na tle gór ("Too Many Pinkie Pies") Library.png|masywne drzewo w Ponyville adaptowane na bibliotekę i mieszkanie - siedziba Twilight i Spike'a 10f9snnf.png|Las Everfree Bizony Bizony w serialu My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia największą rolę odgrywają w odcinku "Impas", który dotyczy konfliktu między nimi, a kucykami z Appleloosy. Są bardzo masywne i groźne, charakteryzowane na indian - używają barw i znaczeń wojennych, noszą opaski z piórami i pióropusze. Ich przywódcą jest Wódz Grzmiące Kopyto. Barwy bizonów zawierają się w barwach między ciemnym brązem, a jasnym brązem, oraz ciemnopomarańczowym u młodych, jak np. u Wielkiego Serca, poniekąd jak bizony w rzeczywistości. Poza odcinkiem "Impas" bizony występują podczas panowania Discorda i chaosu w odcinku "Powrót do Harmonii, Część 2", jako baletnice w dotkniętym dysharmonią Ponyville. Buffalo Back.png|Bizony napadają na wagon Buffalos getting ready to attack S1E21.png|Wódz Grzmiące Kopyto i jego córka Wielkie Serce Buffalos charging S1E21.png|Bizony atakują miasteczko BuffaloWar.png|podczas starcia z kucykami Buffalos and ponies agree to peace S1E21.png|Bizony i kucyki pogodzili się Buffalos dancing S2E02.png|bizony roztańczone chaosem RD, Pinkie Pie, and Spike meeting Buffalo tribe and LSH S1E21.png|Zebranie bizonów Bizony i wagon.png|kradzież wagonu Kozy Iron Willa Są dwie - jedna biała, druga ciemnoszara i występują w odcinku "Lekcja Stanowczości", u boku "zarządzającego" nimi minotaura. Kozy te noszą krawaty podobne do tego, jaki ma również Iron Will. Mają przyczepioną do ucha słuchawkę z mikrofonem, aby na bieżąco komunikować się z minotaurem na zasadzie krótkofalówki. Kozy pełnią rolę strażników porządku, konsultantów, asystentów i środków transportu dla gospodarza kursów. Ponadto mają po kieszonce na piersi (prawdopodobnie z długopisem). Iron Will polega na swych kozach, a nawet są mu one niezbędne w organizacji i prowadzeniu zajęć. Biała koza ma natomiast zwyczaj żuć wszystko, co znajdzie się przy jej pysku - tak jak krawat drugiej kozy i ogon Pinkie Pie. Może to wskazywać na jej niezdrowy nawyk lub też niską inteligencję, jeśli myli rzeczy niejadalne z posiłkiem. Mimo że głosem kóz jest tylko beczenie, to doskonale rozumieją się z Iron Willem. Cechuje je także czujność i skupienie na wykonywanych zadaniach. Fluttershy goat S02E19.png|koza w krawacie stojąca na czacie Tie goat s02e19.png|kolor rogów kóz jest odwrotny do koloru ich sierści Goat spotlight S02E19.png|koza rzuca światło Goat fog S02E19.png|koza daje dymu Kategoria:Stworzenia Kategoria:Ponyville Kategoria:Zwierzaki